1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed processing system, a distributed processing method and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Background Art
JP 2011-076504A discloses a distributed processing system that makes use of a virtual machine constructed by cloud computing. More specifically, the distributed processing system disclosed in the above document includes a virtual machine in addition to in-house machines. In this way, even when a large amount of processing has to be executed temporarily, the distributed processing system disclosed in the above document can address the situation flexibly by expanding the resources provided by a cloud provider as necessary without augmenting the in-house machines.
Incidentally, some distributed processing systems classify machines that execute distributed processing into a master and slaves. In the distributed processing systems that distinguish between a master and slaves, the master divides batch processing and requests the slaves to execute the divided batch processing. Therefore, in the case where a virtual machine provided by a cloud provider is set as a slave in a distributed processing system, the virtual machine performs distributed execution of a task.
In general, cloud providers retain a large number of machines in a data center to provide users with virtual machines, and automatically allocate the resources of the machines to the virtual machines. Furthermore, some cloud providers retain a large number of machines in data centers around the world. It is therefore difficult for the administrators of distributed processing systems to keep track of which machine is executing processing.
However, companies of users of distributed processing systems attempt to prevent leakage of classified information by, for example, setting security policies and concluding service-level contracts. It is thus required to keep track of which machine is executing processing. Hence, even in the case where a virtual machine is set as a slave, it is necessary to prevent execution of processing on a machine that is not desired by an administrator so as to avoid breach of security policies and contracts at the companies of the users.
The distributed processing system disclosed in the above document also uses a virtual machine and therefore has the possibility that processing is executed on a machine that is not desired by an administrator, resulting in breach of users' security policies and contracts.